PhyscoticOnna
by Verbophobic
Summary: This is a Dwayne/Oc oneshot for the user PhyscoticOnna. Dwayne meets avery and soon she worms her way into his heart. Not filled with fluff but more of a well read to find out. Enjoy ;


**This one shot is for someone on here that I do not know. 'What do you mean Verbophob?' you ask. Well I mean that she added Avery Godfrey on Facebook (Add her if you want updates via Fb) and we've been talking so I am dedicating this Dwayne oneshot to her**. _**PhyscoticOnna**_** is her Screen name. Also Even for dedicated oneshots and stuff I use Avery because I know Avery.**

Dwayne, a silent guy that enjoyed what he did in his undead life, leaned back against the park bench. It was nearing early in the morning and he wanted a few minutes himself without his two psychotic brothers yelling and messing around. He wouldn't mind if David was around but right now he wanted to be alone. Dwayne wanted to think. More precisely he didn't want David to know his thoughts. The soft wind blew through his dark mane of hair, his hair was no where near as wild as Paul's yet it wasn't as tame as David's. No ones hair could even be compared to the weirdness of Marco's hair.

But as Dwayne thought about their leader's plan, their father's shitty plan, a noise came from his left. And he looked towards it. He didn't see anything but heard it still and decided that he wanted to investigate. The noise came from the other side of the alley way that was near him so he walked towards it. He was a vampire so he did not fear what went bump in the night, or rather who might be at the other end of the alley way. But there was no need for him to worry when he saw what it was. Or rather who.

"Avery." Dwayne's deep and accented voice called. The girl that had been humming just a moment ago removed her head phones and looked at Dwayne. Even from twenty feet away he could see near to everything about her. Her short orange hair blew in the wind as she lightly swung on the swing she was sitting on. This side of the alley was where the bad district ended and the rich places began and this park was the 'neutral' point of it all. Then a thought came to him. "What are you doing out here?" Avery should be at her house by now. Her family, the Emerson's although she had a different last name,would be worried.

Avery's mismatched eyes were then down cast. He walked over to her and stood above her. Both of his hands grasped the chains on the swing, effectively stopping her movement. "Mike forgot about me." She mumbled. That brought a whole bunch of thoughts to Dwayne's mind. Michael was now a half vampire and in around a year, if somehow Max's plan did work, she would be turned too. And then their younger brother Sam would be turned around the age of young adulthood. But as things were going that wouldn't happen. Michael was taking things as badly as Star. He sighed and squatted down, still holding the chains, and he was no face to face with Avery. Her short height ant the fact that the swing was low made their heights the same now. "I don't understand how. He remembered to pick Sam up from the comic store."

Dwayne's cold and unbeating heart had it's strings pulled when she said that. The thing that Dwayne had originally came here tho think about was his feelings. His feelings for a girl, this girl to be specific. He wanted her to be more than a 'fuck' or a walking happy meal. Within the week he had know Michael he had know Avery the same amount of time. And she had dug her way into his heart. He lightly tapped her head with his and she looked up into his eyes. For a moment her orbs captured his brown ones and he forgot what he wanted. But that passed quickly when her stomach made noise. "My bike is right over there." He pointed towards the alley. "Let me take you home." Avery nodded and followed him.

.~:*:~.

Dwayne laughed as Star cried and held onto Laddie. It turned out that Michael refused to help her out because of what they were. The sun was going to come up soon and Dwayne let his thoughts float to Avery. She had to know, didn't she? Yet only several hours ago she was laughing and hanging out with him. Marco, and Paul. David had gone to see if Max had decided on anything. But Dwayne seriously thought that Max would still try to get Lucy. This was a third try at a woman with kids. That was what was wrong, the woman had kids that he went after. But Dwayne shook those thoughts away, David was coming back so he headed towards the sleeping chamber and flew up. The sun was nearly fully up and his eyes closed to go to sleep.

.~:*:~.

Avery watched as Sam and his little Frog friends got ready. "Michael," Avery said hesitantly. "Are you sure about this?" They were right out side of the cave and Avery feared for them, her brother not the Frog's. She even feared what these little dorks might do to Dwayne and his brothers. They may be Vampires but they were nice, to her at least. Michael looked at her like she was crazy but she covered her unwillingness with a raised eyebrow and pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. He looked then grimaced.

"Perhaps your right." He said as he watched the brothers 'checked' each others 'weapons'. "But we have to. I would rather you and Sam stay in the car but Sam wants to be the hero and won't. Then you and your stubbornness, don't get me started." Avery rolled her eyes and walked with him up the hill and down into. "Let's just hurry."

.~:*:~.

Curses left Avery as she crawled at the rear of the boys heading towards where they presumed the Lost Boys to be. In front of her the three boys were speaking about something but all she could here were bits and pieces. They mentioned something about flies being like bullets and the musty smell of rotting earth being the vampires. She wasn't sure how but she would make sure that all of the Lost boys made it out alive. And then there was a jump.

Avery didn't immediately exit but stayed on the small ledge. Then they saw them. The Vampires at their weakest and most peaceful state. They looked a bit adorable as they slept, well except for their feet which creeped Avery out a bit. But who didn't have we- "Don't" Avery hissed when she saw the the two Frogs' climbing up the wall to get to the Vampires. "Stop! No!" Avery yelled too loudly and Marco's eyes fluttered open. No one noticed. "Don't, leave them alone!" Marco realized the danger to himself. And he did the only thing he could, he let himself fall down and grabbed onto Paul bringing him dow too.

A series of things happened to fast for Avery, the only thing that she knew for sure was the blow to her head. Edgar and Alan jumped down and grabbed Sam's arm dragging him with them. And in their rush to get up onto the ledge Avery got pushed off, she went head first into the ground then she was in and out of consciousness. Marco was groaning complaining of Paul's weight on top of him while Paul was grumbling about being woken up, but both were quieted by David yell. "You're dead meat!" Then he flew down from the bar and went after the boys, though he did catch Sam by the leg they still got away. And Dwayne Landed normally on the ground and helped Paul and Marco up.

"Man, if it hadn't been for Avery I would have been-" He paused and turned towards David who reentered and that was when he spotted Avery laying on the floor. "Damn, Avery!" And he went to her side. "You alright?" He tried waking her. Her eyes fluttered but then closed. "Did any of you catch what happened to her?" The other three shook their heads.

"How was she involved in all of this?" David growled out. If she had anything to do with the boys almost succeeding in killing Marco he would have to kill her even though Dwayne had feelings for her. Yeah David knew about Dwayne, Marco and Paul didn't. But David had know Dwayne for much longer than the other two had and he had figured it without forcing his way into his brothers mind.

"Her yelling at them to stop woke me." Marco said and David calmed down. Even though Avery knew about their _predicament_ she still tried to help them. Dwayne was relieved that she was more accepting of them than Star was, is. "Then the next thing I knew I was pulling Paul away from them also and having the air knocked out of me by someone's fat ass!" He growled out 'fat ass' at Paul. But Dwayne stepped between the two and was watching David. That made the two blondes look to their leader also.

David thought about it a bit. "Tie her up so that she doesn't leave before we can talk to her tonight." They tied her arms in front of her then David tossed them his trench coat. "She may not be our ally, but neither is she our enemy." Was he explanation. "Tonight we will get back at them unless we wish to have them try again tomorrow. For now we rest." And up to the bar the rest of them went save for Dwayne. He sat down and held Avery to himself his feet were flat on the ground and his back against the wall as he held Avery between his legs. He only meant to hold her for a moment before he went to join David and them but he found his eyes closing.

.~:*:~.

When Avery came fully to and didn't black right back out she remembered what had happened. How that fucking Frog pushed her and tried to kill Marco that is. What she couldn't figure out was what was holding her and not letting her move. It was too dar back here for her to see without a flashlight, a flashlight! That was it. Avery should still have hers because she found it to be a bit redundant to use four flashlights when one would work.

After much wiggling the small pocket sized flashlight fell from her pocket. Grabbing it she turned it on and winced, her eyes were accustomed to the dark by now. She managed to maneuver the light so that it hit her watch, it was now nearing seven p.m. But then she noticed the legs on either side of her and stilled. Looking to her chest she saw that there were arms wrapped around her. And with a lot of moving and trying to turn around she managed to catch a glimpse of dark hair.

Avery settled back down, her heart beating erratically from fear, and she noticed another thing. The other three were hanging upside down. And that meant that Avery had succeeded in making sure that the Frog's had failed. She knew that her fear was unreasonable, she knew that the boys wouldn't hurt her unless she threatened them. Right? She had to be right or she would be dead. The light flicked of her flashlight flickered and she turned it off. Darkness was all around her, it was all consuming and heart sped up. She was held in a cave with four teenage, or rather young adult, vampires and she had a beating heart that pumped out nice warm blood. A sound came from above her and her heart skipped a beat. When nothing else sounded she let out that breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Softly she gave a scared chuckle. Somehow, even inadvertently, these boys were going kill her. More likely than not it would be her stupid fear that killed her, like how she felt near to having a heart attack from the non-existent sound. She took several deep breaths trying to calm down, if she had an attack now she would definitely be in trouble. Asthma was not something to joke around with. Another thing was that the boys didn't know about that, and her inhaler was in her book bag on the wheel chair in the front of the cave. Her breath started to become erratic as she thought about how stupid it was not to bring the bag with her, the inhaler at the very least.

.~:*:~.

"What's the matter Lucy?" Max asked falsely concerned for the woman eating with him. His concern was for one thing and one thing only, making her a vampire.

"Oh, just old memories coming back." Was her reply.

"No seriously, why are you so jumpy?" He tried to sooth the answer out of her.

"No- well it's something Sam- he came into the store and, you know it was just a kids imagination I'm sure but he seemed so sincere but... It's insane." Lucy looked away from Max with a slight blush on her cheeks."

"Tell me. I promise not to laugh. Honest." That was all he needed to say to open the flood gates.

.~:*:~.

Avery was staring to have an attack. That was the first thing she realized when she had trouble breathing, the second was that Paul was right in her face. "You alright babe?" He asked. She shook her head no and tried to speak but couldn't. It felt like was not enough air for her to get a good breath in, and because she was gasping she couldn't. Dwayne had let go of her and was in front of her now. "What's wrong?" Paul tried to ask again but Avery couldn't speak.

Marco landed next to her and put a hand to her forehead. But he shook his head when he felt nothing. It was David that figured out what was wrong. "Move he growled at his boys and they did. He sat behind her as Dwayne had and held her to him and breathed deeply. "Breath like I do, come on." He urged in a tone that none of the boys could recognize from him. Avery tried to do as he said but it hurt and she managed to whimper. "If you can whimper than you can do this." He growled in a tone that was more him and Avery slightly relaxed and tried to do as told.

It was several minutes before Avery could breath close to normally. "Book bag. Wheel Chair." She gasped out and heard feet shuffle that way then return too quickly for her liking but they had her bag. Going into it she pulled the inhaler out. Putting it to her lips she pressed the button one, twice, three times. Then taking it away from her lips she breathed deeply. "Thank you." She said to no in particular but more to them all. Avery moved to in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

"You sure Avery? Your one of our family now." It was only as David said this that she realized the full effect of her actions earlier. But she just nodded to let him know she was fine now. "Good, then there is no problem with me doing this..." He said. Avery yelled out in pain when his hand made contact with the side of her head. "You shouldn't do something as idiotic as leaving an inhaler where you can not get it." His eyes softened as he thought about something. But then he licked his lips and looked to the boys. "We have some," He paused and, unnoticed by Avery, his eyes flicked to her then back. "Unfinished business." He turned fully to her. "It would be best for you to stay here." Her eyebrows furrowed and he quickly lied. "You just had an attack so it would be best for you to stay put." And like an idiot she bought it.

.~:*:~.

"I must apologize, Lucy." Max said as he sat on her couch. In front of him were the Emerson's, the Frogs, and his own two half children- Star and Laddie. "But it seems that my boys have caused a problem for your boys." Everyone in front of him looked shocked. Just then David entered the house with the other three behind him. "David." Max gave a silent warning.

"Where is my daughter?" Lucy suddenly asked. "What have you done to Avery!" She more yelled than asked. Max wasn't sure what had happened to the girl and he looked to his boys. But he did notice the guilty looks on the three youngest boy's faces. The Frog's and Sam that is.

"Mom you see," Sam started but was interrupted by David.

"She had an asthma attack. And we found her inhaler out by the fountain afterwards." David said only the bare facts. And they were true. She had an asthma attack and when he had gotten her calmed down they found her inhaler in her bag on his chair, coincidentally that was by the fountain. "I would say sorry, but I'm not." He started to laugh when Lucy cried out. Then what happened next went too fast for even David to realize until after the fact. Max slashed his own wrist then grabbed Lucy and forced it to her mouth.

"Kill them. But not the Emersons." Max said, referring to only the Frogs. David did as told and killed them while the other boys held the others back. "Now all of you are to listen here. Michael and Star feed soon or I will be forced to make you." Lucy's mouth was still struggling on his wrist. "Sam, we will send you to your fathers on the morrow. And you boys are to tell me the truth about her daughter."

"To be technical," Marco said. "What David said was true. But he emitted that he managed to get Avery calmed down enough so that she was alright. Also that she is sitting back at the cave waiting." Dwayne nodded as he held a struggling Sam. Marco's fangs came out and he hissed in pain. He fell to the ground as Star rushed to help Michael, but David intercepted her. He shot Marco a glance and he too winced. His brother was in the fetal position holding his crotch. Max finally pulled his arm away from Lucy who spat as much as she could out but it was too late.

"Deal with Star." Max sneered. He pulled Lucy and Sam with him and left the house. He would make sure the woman fed and the boy got on a bus. He heard, even after the door closed, Star's muffled scream as David 'dealt' with her. He knew that after Star was dead that Michael would join her of his own free will. He knew Lucy would be saddened by the loss of two children but luckily they still had Avery.

.~:*:~.

Avery sat on the couch and stared at the ceiling. They had been gone, she shot a glance to her watch, two hours and thirty-seven minutes, thirty-eight now. And all she had to keep her occupied were stakes but she had thrown them into the fire, the stupid comic about vampires had joined the stakes, and her inhaler. That she had safely tucked into a pocket because she didn't want something like before to happen again. And she had her watch. But none of that helped to pass time.

Just as she was about to go search through their stuff she heard them entering the cave. "Dude." Paul said as he entered. "That was like the most fun I'm had since...I don't know when." Then he laughed loud and obnoxiously. Marco replied in a pained tone.

"For you yeah, but not me." He still hurt. And he wished that he had been allowed the honors of dealing with Star, but no. "Hey Avery." He said when he saw her bouncing from foot to foot looking at them. "You gotta pee or something?" But the thought of peeing made him wince in pain, oh how he wished it had been him to take care of Star. If it had, she would still be screaming in pain right now. He knew of ways to torture someone that no sane person would think of. Marco would have grabbed that tiny little head of hers and-

"I'm bored." She said running to them. "And you and Paul are amusing. Do something?" She asked the last thing, if it had been Star she would have tried to order them to and Marco would have wanted to rip her head off. But tonight that would have been the last thing he did. The first would have been to take little splinters of wood and shove them under her pink colored nails. Then after the pain of that had dulled down he would tear them right back out. "You alright?" She asked and tilted her head to the side. Paul found this hilarious and started to laugh loudly again. Marco did not like that.

"I'm going to kill you Paul!" He yelled and went to lung for his brother but stopped when he painfully throbbed. "After I stop hurting." Then he walked over to his seat by the wall. Paul had taken a step back afraid that Marco might actually do it but then started to grin like a maniac when he saw Marco's reaction when stepping forward. He was laughing again when Avery directed a question about Marco at him. "Fuck you Paul!" Marco yelled because he had heard.

Dwayne moved towards Avery and pulled her over to the couch with him. She sat on the corner on one side while he half laid half sat on the other. His back was leaning against the arm and his legs were stretched out over the two empty seats in between them. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Avery broke the silence. "What happened to Marco?" Avery moved to look closely at him and when she did she moved so that her hands were on wither side of his legs and she was kneeling on the couch. She looked almost like she was trying to seduce him. He groaned and immediately stood up and quickly walked away. "Oh come on!" Avery yelled. "What's going on? Like what happened to Marco? Why is Paul shitting his pant;s laughing? And why the hell did Dwayne leave?"

David sat down next to Avery who didn't turn to him. She was kneeling on the couch with her arms throw over the back and her head resting on the back watching Dwayne's retreating form. When she sighed and Dwayne had completely disappeared from sight David spoke. "Marco got kneed in the groin." Was all he said before a snort came from Avery and a 'Shut the fuck up, Avery!' from Marco. She understood why Marco was in pain and Paul was laughing his ass off. But Dwayne was still a mystery. Her eyes turned towards David. "No." He said and he stood up. But Avery jumped onto his back. "Let go." He said amused.

"Why did Dwayne leave." She locked her feet around his waist and her arms around his neck. David suddenly found this not so amusing. "I'm not letting go." And true to her word when David tried to unlock her hands she dug her nails into her own flesh and stayed put. The girl was quite stubborn, he would give her that. "Dwayne." Was all she had to say.

Growling David looked at her over his shoulder. "If I tell you will yo let me go?" She nodded and he could have sworn he saw a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "You gave him a boner by crawling on hi-" David didn't finish because Avery fell on her ass with an 'oof'. Shock was clear on her face as was the dark blush. "He was just embarrassed that he was that easily turned on." David made to make clear that Dwayne hadn't left because it was _her_ that gave him the boner although it partially was why his brother left. He like the girl and was embarrassed. Then he turned and left Avery sitting on the floor with her flaming cheeks.

Just as he was about the be fully out of the cave Avery caught up to him. "David," She said tentatively. "Dose Dwayne like me?" She was still blushing as she asked this. His eyes narrowed at her. Why would she ask him something like this and not Dwayne? "If-if he does, how do I let him know I like him too?" David snorted. He found it funny that she was coming to him for relationship advice.

"Just tell him." David as he continued on. "And yeah." Then he was gone. Avery wasn't sure how he had disappeared so fast but he had. But she knew that he meant yeah Dwayne liked her. So she would take his simple advice and just tell Dwayne. Once back inside the cave she came upon another problem. Where was Dwayne? Paul and Marco didn't know, David wasn't around to ask, and if she could ask Dwayne then that would contradict the point of asking. So Avery sat her ass down and thought of a way to tell Dwayne. Only instead of thinking of a way to tell him she was day dreaming- or would it be night dreaming because of the time?- about his lips.

She was so out of it that she was only brought back to reality when the same guy she was thinking about sat down next to her. "Hey." He said but he didn't get another word out because Avery pressed her lips to his. It lasted a second or two before she pulled away blushing furiously. She may not have told him the way David had meant but she had told him alright, there was no mistaking that. Dwayne just blinked at her in surprise and she looked away. But then his strong hand grasped her chin and made her face him. It was only moments before he put his lips to hers and they shared a kiss. "Nice to see you to." He said when Avery pulled away for air, least she want to have another attack. Now that would be embarrassing.

**Let me know if I should do a follow up, make it a story (although that would have to wait awhile) or leave it as is. This is again for _PhyscoticOnna_ so hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
